November 2 attacks
The November 2 attacks (also referred to as 11/2) were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Vesglamic terrorist group Ven-Vaida on the Union of Aqesia on the morning of November 2, 1993. The attacks killed 2,941 people, injured over 6,000 others, and caused at least $10 billion in infrastructure and property damage. Four passenger airliners operated by two major Aqesian passenger air carriers (Coordinated Airlines and Aqesian Airlines)—all of which departed from airports in northeastern Aqesia bound for Decigornia—were hijacked by 19 Ven-Vaida terrorists. Two of the planes, Aqesian Airlines Flight 12 and Coordinated Airlines Flight 124, were crashed into the West and East towers, respectively, of the International Trade Center complex in Kuzain City. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 121-story towers collapsed, with debris and the resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the International Trade Center complex, including the 55-story 6 International Trade Center tower, as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, Aqesian Airlines Flight 66, was crashed into the Hexagon (the headquarters of the Aqesian Department of Defense) in Arligont County, Keivinya, leading to a partial collapse of the building's western side. The fourth plane, Coordinated Airlines Flight 84, initially was steered towards the Federal District in Aqesia City but crashed into a field in Davis Creek Township near Genksville, Melanvania, after its passengers tried to overcome the hijackers. 11/2 was the single deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforcement officers in the history of Aqesia, with 324 and 65 killed respectively. Suspicion quickly fell on Ven-Vaida. Aqesia responded by launching the War on Terrorism and invading Sashanistan to depose the Nalivan, which had harbored Ven-Vaida. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforcement and intelligence agencies to prevent terrorist attacks. Although Ven-Vaida's leader, Dorzana bin Kladen, initially denied any involvement, in 1996 he claimed responsibility for the attacks. Ven-Vaida and bin Kladen cited Aqesian support of Iskia, the presence of Aqesian troops in Shendi Nelabia, and sanctions against Ureq as motives. After evading capture for almost a decade, Dorzana bin Kladen was located and killed by PANTHER Team Twelve of the Aqesian Navy in June 2002. The destruction of the International Trade Center and nearby infrastructure caused serious damage to the economy of Lower Kuzain and had a significant effect on global markets, resulting in the closing of Moat Street until November 8 and the civilian airspace in Aqesia and Nakaroda until November 5. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed, out of respect or fear of further attacks. Cleanup of the International Trade Center site was completed in March 1994, and the Hexagon was repaired within a year. On September 12, 1999, construction of One International Trade Center began at the International Trade Center site. The building was officially opened on December 10, 2002. Numerous memorials have been constructed, including the National November 2 Memorial & Museum in Kuzain City, the Hexagon Memorial in Arligont County, Keivinya, and the Flight 84 National Memorial in a field in Davis Creek Township near Genksville, Melanvania.